gochiusafandomcom-20200223-history
Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 6
is the sixth episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis Feelings plaguing sisterhood arise within the group, with Cocoa getting competitive with Mocha and avoiding her, Chiya feeling left-out because Mocha doesn't treat her like the others, and Mocha worriedly trying to repair things after getting upset with Cocoa's behavior. Summary Mocha recalls a memory from when Cocoa and she were little. They would observe flowers and wear matching ones as ornaments, fish and discuss prime numbers, and bake together. She fell in love with behaving like a big sister because of Mocha, and they always stood together, hand-in-hand. Mocha explains this to Chino and suddenly Cocoa arrives to find them in the middle of baking. She sadly realizes that Mocha is taking everything from her- but Mocha teasingly encourages her to snap her out of it. Cocoa demands a bread-making challenge to see who does better. They agree, settling with Chino as the judge and get started. In the end, they made so much bread that they decided on having a picnic to get rid of it all, inviting the other girls to join them. Cocoa suggests they have a bread eating contest for some fun, but Rize claims this is ruining the mood; only for Mocha to reveal she put mustard in one of the scones (which was shown eaten by Tippy), and Chiya shows them the Russian Roulette botamochi she brought. The duo bond over such a strange, shared interest while Rize chats with Sharo, who is trying to avoid over-eating out of concern for her weight. It's then Mocha cuddles her, stating that she wouldn't mind if Sharo was "fluffier". To get her to back off, Sharo hesitantly eats more and Cocoa is sent into a state of alarm. Later, the girls go for a walk, with Rize suggesting they run instead. Chiya oes not believe this would be wise though, and they spot some rowing boats and a lake up ahead. Cocoa thinks it would be fun to hold a water face, and Mocha decides they should make it more interesting by dividing it up into three teams. They pull lots to determine who will get paired up with who, and Chiya suggests that the first team to win will be able to order around the team who comes in last, however they like. Sharo refuses and yells at her for ruining the mood. With everything settled, Mocha and Chino are paired together, followed by Chiya and Rize, and a depressed Sharo with a oblivious Cocoa. While a few of the girls are determined, Mocha is quick to fly through the water as soon as they start and make it to the opposite side of the lake. Chiya slowly cheers for Rize, who happens to notice something seems off about her; causing Chiya to recall how much Cocoa was worrying earlier, thinking Mocha stole her friends. Mocha didn't pay her any attention though, so she feels rejected. Rize attempts to cheer her up, and suggests she does some rowing to get her mind off of it for now. Suddenly they gain speed and start to move- but they wind up spinning in circles until Chiya gets too dizzy to continue. In this time, Cocoa attempts to catch up to Mocha while she shows Chino how to row the boat. In the process Chino accidentally throws Tippy into the water so they stop and try to reach for him- with Cocoa sadly pointing out how much of a loser she is in comparison to Mocha. She claims she even thought about running away, although as the younger sister it only makes sense for her to lose to Mocha so much. Just then, Sharo slaps Cocoa and chastises her for not acting like herself, claiming that Chino would be unhappy to see her in such a sorry state. Cocoa seems to have snapped out of it, but Sharo frets she said too much and offers to drink the caffeine drink she knows she shouldn't have, to cheer her up. But suddenly Cocoa steals it and with this energy, she paddles with a soggy Tippy on her lap and surpasses Mocha, much to their surprise and they share a hug- only for Chiya and Rize to suddenly surpass them and grab the flower at the last second. As they are aware that it was Chiya who seemed dedicated to win, Mocha teasingly asks her if she really wanted a favor and Chiya asks for a cuddle. Everyone is surprised, but she agrees, causing Cocoa further grief. Sadly Cocoa announces that she will most-likely never defeat her sister in any shape or form, but Mocha attempts to perk her up by asking Cocoa to join her at the supermarket, offering to pick up whatever she would like for dinner. For a second Cocoa cheers up, but she realizes this is the reason she fails so much, because she is coddled by Mocha. With that, she runs for home with Chino trailing behind her and leaving the other girls confused. That evening, Mocha suggests they all take a bath together. Cocoa agrees, but quickly refuses to avoid being seen as spoiled. Chino remarks on how unusual this is, and Cocoa sadly sits by herself. Her attempts to separate from Mocha grow further through the next day. She refuses to let Mocha meet Megumi and Maya when they come over to hang out with Chino, and as this is going on Rize can only curiously watch the display. She offers to give Mocha a tour of the town in the mean time, and takes her over to Ama Usa An to get her mind off of it. However, this ends up being too hard when Rize realizes Mocha is enjoying the back view of her too much. She quickly runs ahead and Mocha attempts to get her to stop to avoid getting lost again, until eventually Rize grabs onto Sharo to beg for help as she hides behind her. Mocha attempts to reach out for her for more cuddles until she gets distracted by the uniform Chiya wears, then they chat over Sharo's uniform as they sit down for green tea. They listen to her troubles as she explains how much distance Cocoa has been putting between them, and when Sharo attempts to speak up she quickly reconsiders as she recalls the prior days events. Chiya brings Mocha an iced cocoa drink- but feeling how cold it is only reminds her of how Cocoa is acting and depresses her. That evening, Mocha washes Chino's hair when they decide to share a bath. She decides to leave the next day and thanks Chino for allowing her to have so much fun and how happy she was to get to know new "little sisters". Chino goes on to ask if Cocoa has always been this way, and Mocha recalls that the "old Cocoa" seems to no longer exist. This thought makes her sad, and she asks what would happen if Cocoa went down the wrong path. Suddenly, Chino rises and claims that she won't need to worry because Cocoa has her. The following morning, Mocha sadly packs her clothing and sees all of the pictures from the past. She shuts her suitcase and heads down the stairs, but suddenly a creepy figure with a mask approaches and holds up a gun to her. To her surprise, they're fake, and she turns to find that everyone got together to throw her a farewell party. Cocoa explains that while she was upset, she didn't want Mocha to be sad and decided to hold this party to try to cheer her up before she left. Mocha embraces her and cries, saying that Cocoa was the reason she felt so bad. With that, she is introduced to Megumi and Maya and embraces them for a moment while Cocoa observes the display and remarks that they have become "spoiled little sisters". She refuses to let Mocha have them as her own though, and they start to bicker while Chino tries stopping them. Maya remarks this to be common among family members- but she does suggest they resort to physical force if it becomes too troublesome. Cocoa attempts to act maturely by revealing she invited Aoyama to join them, which surprises Mocha when she recalls having met her prior to this at the park. She is shocked to realize Aoyama wasn't playing a prank on her and pulls out her rolling pin, asking Aoyama to sign it- but as it turns out she was unable to fit her entire name, although Mocha doesn't care and happily takes it back to put it away. With that the party gets started, with Mocha keeping an eye on Cocoa the entire time. Later that day, Cocoa pulls out a flower hair pin and puts it on the side of her hair to match Mocha. Mocha then reveals she has the clip Cocoa wears too and puts it on the side of her head to match Cocoa. Chino approaches with some coffee and finds the sisters bickering and sharing a few laughs, handing over the drink when Mocha requests Cocoa to pay home a visit soon. Cocoa claims she would hate to make Chino feel lonely though, covering the fact that it would really be her who felt lonely, given her attachement to Chino now. Mocha happily watches them and determines that Cocoa really is like a big sister now. She recalled her surprised when Cocoa revealed her plans to attend this town's school, and now that she knows she is okay, she is happy. At the train station, Mocha boards the train. The girls wave her off and watch as it soon disappears from sight and return to Rabbit House to find a latte art Mocha did earlier. Cocoa is shocked to see she can do a lot better than her all of the sudden and she starts to yell after Chino comments that she wished Mocha could work there forever. Characters By order of appearances. *Mocha *Cocoa *Chino *Tippy *Sharo *Rize *Chiya *Maya *Megumi *Takahiro *Aoyama Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 6/Gallery Trivia Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Bunnisodes